The Return to Destiny Islands
by Shini-neko-chan
Summary: Sora's lamenting over losing Riku again, but Riku might not be as lost as he thinks. Remember, when you stop looking for something, you usually find it.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. Neither does Kingdom Hearts 2. But 3 now...evil cackle  
  
AN: Small note to the kiddies. This will eventually be yaoi. Yes, yaoi. That's male/male sex stuff. -; So if you don't like it, don't read it. On with the fic!  
  
-------  
  
Prologue  
  
It was hard to not think of him. He was there, every hour of the day, every minute of every hour. He would show up in the mornings without warning, hanging on his windowsill and poking him awake so they could go to their island early to watch the sunrise, and he would deliberately make him wait until the sun was setting to go home. But Sora never once complained. And after two years of searching for Riku, he still wouldn't change his habits now that he was home. So, without being woken up this time, he crawled out of his small bed and pulled on some clothes, not bothering to see if they matched. Most of his wardrobe had turned black by now anyway. He walked silently downstairs and wrote a small note to tell his mother that he would be on the island for a while today, like every day, but not to worry because he'd be home by dinner. It was only a common courtesy now, because she knew where he would be going, but it didn't stop him from remembering the way she'd collapsed when she'd seen him walk in, new scars showing through ripped clothing that couldn't be cured away. He remembered the way she silently cried even when he moved forward and received the tightest hug of his life, his own arms wrapping silently around her. He was only going on seventeen now, which meant Riku, if he were alive still, would be going on eighteen.  
  
He made his way through the still deserted, dark streets of his town to the docks, giving a sad look to the one boat that was slowly going moldy. It was Riku's and no one dared to touch it lest Sora get upset. Truth be told, Sora didn't want to see it anymore. It only reminded him of his own failure. His failure to keep a promise to bring Riku back. With a heavy sigh on his lips, he fell into his own boat, pushing away from the low dock to head over to Destiny Islands, where he could watch the sunrise easily in peace. So many things had changed for him, but this would remain the same. It was his own way of remembering peaceful times, when Riku and he would spar but never fight all out, of when they used to hang around on the Paopu tree, and of when they believed in the monsters of the cave.  
  
He stopped paddling for a moment and let the current carry him a little way. The day in the cave, he and Riku had first seen that door, but no one else ever had. Not even Kairi until the day the islands disappeared. They'd questioned it then, but he hated to go back there anymore. An idea struck him and he nodded to himself, starting to paddle again. That door would no longer be a threat. Even if he had to move boulders, he would close it up. But not until after the sunrise, not until he remembered again what good friends they had been and what he was suddenly without. Mechanically, he tied his boat to the dock and climbed out, moving to sit on the edge, not even looking up from the horizon when the sun had turned the sky a faint line of green and another one of his so-called friends showed up. They kept telling him to forget about Riku, that he had been the cause of Sora's suffering, not his happiness. He wanted to tell them to fuck off. He wanted to tell them to go to hell and quit badmouthing his best friend before he completely went nuts and attacked them all. But he didn't. Because he was Sora, the islands' new golden boy, in Riku's place. And heaven forbid if he did anything like that. So silently, he watched until the sun was rising above the horizon until he stood up, turning away from the person who called his name with a question and heading back to the secret place. It was time to end the threat of another nightmare.  
  
His shoes were silent as he went back into the cave, hands feeling over still dark and cool walls. That door would be sealed if it was the last thing he did, and he was going to make sure nothing ever came through it again. As he stepped into the final chamber, he glared at the door, then looked to the side, kneeling by a boulder before starting to push it. A sudden shaft of light made him look up sharply, then his keyblade appear in his hand as he summoned it, a determined look on his face. The door was again, opening.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: I'm actually at school, and I don't know where I cracked this out from. But sorry it's short, and don't worry, the next chapter should be longer. whistles I know, I should be working on the other one, but hey, I don't care. This idea hit me and I'm going to follow through with it...or at least try to. And reviews make me work faster, especially with constructive criticism. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. Neither does Kingdom Hearts 2. But 3 now...evil cackle  
  
AN: Small note to the kiddies. This will eventually be yaoi. Yes, yaoi. That's male/male sex stuff. So if you don't like it, don't read it. On with the fic!  
  
To Angel K.D.: Thank you! I'll try to keep it in mind. Thanks for reading in any case!   
  
-------  
  
Previously:  
  
His shoes were silent as he went back into the cave, hands feeling over still dark and cool walls. That door would be sealed if it was the last thing he did, and he was going to make sure nothing ever came through it again. As he stepped into the final chamber, he glared at the door, then looked to the side, kneeling by a boulder before starting to push it. A sudden shaft of light made him look up sharply, then his keyblade appear in his hand as he summoned it, a determined look on his face. The door was again, opening.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The shaft of light increased until it was almost blinding him, and his frown only increased. They should be coming out right about...now. But instead of seeing heartless, whether new or old, a sole figure stepped forward very slowly, the door closing behind him.  
  
The newcomer paused, as if looking at Sora, his pale lips the only thing showing from underneath his hood. They formed a word, then were still again. His body wavered, then suddenly pitched forward, the hood falling back to reveal moon-kissed silver locks and eyes with pale lashes as he fell forward.  
  
Sora's eyes widened and he darted forward, barely catching the other teen before sinking to the ground with him. And he'd just been about to close that door. If he had only come five minutes sooner and done it..then he would have never even known. He shifted his hold on the other teen, turning him so he was laying more in his lap, the keyblade laying forgotten on the floor of the cave. Trembling fingers slowly pushed gossamer strands of silver away from the other boy's face, finally showing the beautiful visage that had been haunting him since he'd sealed him within Kingdom Hearts. The other boy's face was paler than usual, his lips a dull pink. It marked of someone who'd either not seen sun or someone who was ill. He gathered the other closer, holding him tightly against his chest, his own eyes closing. After all his time searching, he hadn't been the one to find Riku, Riku had been the one to find him. It was ironic, but he wouldn't put it down. He finally had his friend back, and nothing was going to change that. Not Kairi, not Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus, and certainly not their parents. If anything, his own mother would be happy because he wouldn't be depressed so much, or at least he hoped. A soft moan directed his attention from his own thoughts back to the boy lying on his lap, and a soft smile lit his lips as he watched aqua green eyes open slowly.  
  
One of Riku's hands raised slowly, as if to touch him to see he was real, then hesitated. But Sora reached down to catch the hand and bring it to his cheek, nuzzling into it some and sighing softly. Words weren't needed as the younger of the two watched tears slowly slip down Riku's temples to mix in with his hair. He pulled him up and hugged him tightly, not caring for the moment that he wasn't hugging him back. Things were going to change now, and they would change for the better.  
  
"Riku...you're back..." he said quietly, his own eyes feeling warm with the sting of tears. He only received a quiet sound in response and he drew back to look at him, a concerned frown on his face. "What's wrong...?"  
  
Riku simply shook his head, pulling away completely to look at the sandy dirt beneath them. How could Sora possibly forgive him, much less welcome him back? He'd willingly gone along with Ansem. True, it was to get Kairi back for Sora since he couldn't have him himself, but he'd done it, and he'd nearly killed Sora afterward.  
  
"Riku..."  
  
He shook his head again and looked back up to him. "I think...I should go home," he said quietly, his voice near a whisper.  
  
Sora nodded understandingly and stood up, offering his hand to his friend with a little smile. "I'll take you back." He watched as Riku took his hand to pull himself up, the other hand moving to pull his hood back up. He wanted to tell him that he could just leave it down, but he supposed that he didn't want the others to see him so soon. He knew that he wanted to keep Riku to himself for a while anyway. He led the way silently out after Riku was settled and tugged him toward the docks, where his small boat was bobbing as if welcoming them both.  
  
He helped his older, slightly weaker (for the moment) friend into the boat silently, feeling eyes on him from the Paopu island as he did so, though he knew none of them were starting toward him. No one questioned his actions, even if said actions were leading an unknown person from the secret place to his boat. No one could see Riku's face or hair but him. So they wouldn't bother him for the moment.  
  
Water slipped into his shoes as he jumped in to push the small boat away from the dock before he jumped in, grabbing the paddle to take them away. Silence reigned on the boat as he took them over the morning swells, both boys thinking of their own roles in the last adventure they'd taken together but apart. Sora, as the hero, savior of the worlds, and Riku, the one who had caused the worlds harm, though it wasn't always his choice to. One had fought to stop the other, and they both regretted ever getting involved. It had torn them apart, shown that their friendship perhaps, wasn't as stable as they had thought it was. Then again, Kairi had shown them that. Inadvertently, she'd been what separated them. Just as her name implied. She had started this.  
  
They both knew it, though they thought differently on how. Riku, believing that Sora had been his to begin with, saw Kairi as the force that had initially taken Sora away from him. Sora mentioned her before, when they'd explored the Secret Place, and then they'd gone to see her. And rather than be cute and shy, she had latched onto Sora as a new playmate. She had taken his Sora away from him, making him feel unneeded. It wasn't really fair. He'd had Sora all his life; just as Sora had him. So she shouldn't have interfered. Everyone knew it was always Sora and Riku, Riku and Sora. Nothing was ever between that until she came to the island, from that other world. She should have stayed on the other world. A slightly bitter feeling of resentment settled in Riku's chest as he looked over at Sora from beneath his hood, feeling slightly envious of the girl he now despised.  
  
Sora, on the other hand, believed that it was his own fault. Kairi was merely there to help. It had always been him and Riku, but then he just had to mention Kairi that day in the Secret Place. For some reason, which he knew now, Riku had stayed back in the cave after him, and Sora had waited for him outside. Together, they had walked to the Mayor's house, and seen the girl playing in the yard. After not five minutes of talking to her, she had hugged him so tightly she was cutting off his air. Rather than pushing her away, like a normal little boy would do, he had hugged her back rather awkwardly, stifling his shout of 'Girl cooties!' After all, she was the new girl, and he was supposed to be nice to girls, like his mother said.  
  
So he'd been nice, and he'd seen the angry look on Riku's face. From then on, it wasn't Riku and Sora; it was Riku, Sora, and Kairi. Now, Sora liked her, that was sure. But he didn't like the way he and Riku never had time for each other. Where Sora went, Kairi was never far behind. She followed them to the play island, and when he went into the Secret Place, her plaintive voice had followed him inside. Then she had suggested drawing their pictures on the wall, she would draw his, and he would draw hers. He had agreed, but had secretly drawn Riku, out of a longing to have Riku beside him instead of her.  
  
The few times they'd managed to escape from her, she'd found them. Riku had taken him to the mall and gotten a pizza cookie slathered in frosting and a cute design for his birthday, and not soon after they sat down to eat it, they had heard her calling their names. So his delicious birthday treat had to be shared three ways instead of two. He would never forget Riku's blank stare that day. The silver-haired boy hadn't even been listening, and it was clear to Sora at least, that he was angry.  
  
The few times they'd managed to escape from her, she'd found them. Riku had taken him to the mall and gotten a pizza cookie slathered in frosting and a cute design for his birthday, and not soon after they sat down to eat it, they had heard her calling their names. So his delicious birthday treat had to be shared three ways instead of two. He would never forget Riku's blank stare that day. The silver-haired boy hadn't even been listening, and it was clear to Sora at least, that he was angry. Kairi hadn't seemed to notice, or if she did, she was happy because of it. She had kept ignoring him, and now that he looked back, had only paid attention to Sora. A bit of a sigh escaped him as he thought on the other times, and realizing them, understanding dawned on why Riku had acted like he did.  
  
He'd merely been trying to get Sora's attention again. His eyes drifted across the boat to where Riku was sitting, the pale skin of his cheek more visible since he'd looked off to the side. Things would change now; they already had after all. He wasn't as close to Kairi as he had been, and she seemed to slowly realize it. Times when she was trying to talk to him as he sat on the Paopu tree had led to silence on his part, and her eyes slowly drifting to where Wakka and Tidus were practicing on the beach. Sora had even gone so far as to go into the Secret Place and make the drawing of Riku have longer hair, so he could definitely call it Riku now. Kairi had walked in on him as he'd finished, and said nothing as he walked out past her. He figured she had gotten the point, but apparently, she hadn't, as she still followed him around. Well she would now. Riku was back, and, as she had ignored him, Sora was going to ignore her. Riku needed his attention far more than Kairi did.  
  
With that thought in mind, he reached out and picked up the rope, tossing it over one of the pillars on the docks and climbing out before offering Riku a hand. A smile came to his lips as it was taken and Riku pulled himself up and onto the docks to walk home with him. At least he wasn't skittish about touching still. That would probably be the first step in the long road of recovery. They both had things to fix with each other. First thing to fix would be their slightly tattered friendship.  
  
Out of a habit they'd lost awhile ago, the two boys fell into step beside each other. Normally, they would head to Sora's house now, but this time, they were heading to the virtual mansion that Riku lived in. Quietly, he accompanied the still taller boy up to his door, though he paused before going in. "You should probably tell your mom you're home, without me around. She's been missing you a lot..."  
  
Riku nodded, then offered Sora a slight smile. "Thanks Sora...for everything. You didn't have to help me back..."  
  
Sora shook his head in response. "That's what friends are for Riku," he all but chirped, reaching out to pull him into a hug before turning to leave. "See you later! Probably at dinner, if you plan to come back over like you usually do." He could feel, rather than see the eyes staring at him as he made his way down the stairs and out onto the street again, almost skipping as he made his way home, a bright smile on his face. His mom would be relieved to know Riku was home as well.  
  
When he reached his own house, he threw open the door, grinning to his mother. "Neeeee guess who's back! RIKU!"  
  
TBC  
  
Well, isn't this a fitting end? First a tiny cliffhanger, now a happy look. Don't worry, next chapter's going to involve more Riku of course, and unfortunately, there will probably be some Kairi bashing. Now, I love the good heroine as much as anyone (okay, technically, I tend to bash them because I like yaoi too much) but Kairi grates on my nerves. She was...okay, until I saw what she was doing in the game, BEFORE I got it. After, well, let's just say she made me hate her. Riku is Sora's friend and she's so callous to him! sigh Anyway. See you guys later.  
  
Review Button: FEEED MEEEEE!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. Neither does Kingdom Hearts 2. But 3 now...evil cackle  
  
AN: Small note to the kiddies. This will eventually be yaoi. Yes, yaoi. That's male/male sex stuff. So if you don't like it, don't read it. On with the fic!  
  
-------  
  
Previously:  
  
Sora shook his head in response. "That's what friends are for Riku," he all but chirped, reaching out to pull him into a hug before turning to leave. "See you later! Probably at dinner, if you plan to come back over like you usually do." He could feel, rather than see the eyes staring at him as he made his way down the stairs and out onto the street again, almost skipping as he made his way home, a bright smile on his face. His mom would be relieved to know Riku was home as well.  
  
When he reached his own house, he threw open the door, grinning to his mother. "Neeeee guess who's back! RIKU!"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Riku had watched Sora run off with the faintest of smiles on his lips. Some things never seemed to change, and he was more than happy for it. Maybe, just maybe, they could have the friendship they'd once had. He would never tell him how he felt and things would be perfect. It was obvious to him, at least now, that Sora cared for Kairi more than he would ever care for him personally, and that she would be the one he gave his heart to. Each time they'd fallen into a competition over Kairi, it had only been to get Sora's attention. From the way Sora had always mentioned her when they were together, it was clear that he was more than infatuated with the girl.  
  
When he'd offered Sora the Paopu, he'd leaned in close and gave him what he had considered to be a sultry grin (1), but then Kairi had called to him and he had run off, not wanting Sora to think he was sick or anything. Of course, Sora thought it was Kairi he was referring to, and they had left it at that. But he'd accepted it. He knew now that Sora was never going to return his feelings, and had figured it out before the entire mess with Ansem was over.  
  
Sora had rejected him in Monstro, leading to his own fall from grace to the powers of darkness. He had made a vow that he would make Sora happy, even if that meant surrendering his humanity to save the person most precious to his friend. And so, he'd accepted the dark powers. He hadn't realized they were slowly taking him over, making him hate the sole person he loved. Out of boredom, he had created something called Anti-Sora, and had used that to pass the time, talking to it as if it was Sora, spiraling him slowly down into madness. When Sora had gotten too close to him before finding Kairi's heart, he'd stepped back through a portal to take her back to Maleficent and left the Anti-Sora to fight him. When it was defeated, he realized that not even the darkness could replace Sora. He gave up. Riku, the person that was seen as "Mr. Perfect" on Destiny Islands, gave up because he knew that it was useless to try and get Sora back. He'd let himself be taken in by the darkness, and upon meeting Sora in Hollow Bastion, showed him just how much he'd learned.  
  
The Keyblade was his first and foremost, and was supposed to be in the first place. But Sora was stronger of heart than he was, and it showed, day after day. After Sora had beaten him in Hollow Bastion and won back the Keyblade, he'd finally let go. Ansem's offer sounded so enticing. He could lose himself in the darkness and never have to see the way Sora was begging over Kairi and forgetting him. So he accepted it. Ansem had used his body, and nearly killed Sora in the process. But, when he'd tried to kill Kairi after Sora disappeared, it was the last straw. He forced his control for a moment, telling them to get out of there before something horrible happened. He wouldn't be used to hurt the one person that his love cared for.  
  
Of course, that was his last true act. After that, Ansem had shoved him into Kingdom Hearts and he'd lost himself for a long time. Right until Mickey had found him. While neither of them could cross over the doors to go home, they could help to close them and seal the heartless inside. So when he'd seen Sora trying to push them closed, he'd reached out from the inside, telling him simply to take care of Kairi. The door had shut, and he thought then that Sora had hated him, but he hadn't apparently.  
  
Shaking off the memories, he walked to the front door of his house, simultaneously reaching for the brass door handle and his hood, to open and push them back respectively. Wincing a little as the light hit his slightly abused eyes, he stepped through the door, gazing around the expansive home that he'd been so used to. It seemed foreign even as it was familiar. There was a slight chink coming from a cup on a plate from the area of the kitchen and he took a deep breath, knowing that it was his mother. They didn't have servants, so it would have to be her.  
  
He toed off his shoes that seemed to small for him at the moment and automatically slipped on the cream colored slippers that had stood unused before making his way to the open doorway of the kitchen. Swallowing briefly, he heard a page turn and looked into the kitchen without entering, seeing his mother sitting at the table, reading a novel and drinking a cup of steaming tea. He took the moment to enjoy the sight, having missed her, but not willing to admit that he had. Without a word, he walked into the kitchen, stopping behind her and clearing his throat slightly to get her attention, like had done before they'd been separated.  
  
She went still in front of him, and though he couldn't see her face, he could imagine the shock. He watched as she slowly turned to look at him, though he wasn't prepared for the tight hug that he was enveloped in. He turned his face a little to the side, resting his cheek against her shoulder as he put his own arms around her as well, a faint smile coming to his face. A hot, wet drop on the side of his neck told his mother that she was crying, and he hugged her tighter, offering silent comfort with just his presence.  
  
Not too long after, she drew back to look at him, hand coming up to touch his cheek as she silently gazed upon her son for the first time in years. It was worse than if Riku had gone off to college, because at least then, she would have known that he was safe. When she had all but grilled Sora for information, she had received the whole story impassively, not breaking down until after she got home. Her baby was out there, alone, and there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't have a husband to lean on, hadn't for a long time either, so Riku was her rock, regardless of how much she coddled him. Her blue eyes ran over his longer hair, the slightly dirtied appearance, and all of the ravages that his time away had put him through. "You're...home..."  
  
Riku nodded for her, offering a slight smile. He knew he seemed tired, and he wasn't going to hide it. Kingdom Hearts, while it seemed like the kingdom of light, was full of darkness. Going through it was no picnic, and both he and Mickey had vowed to never do it again. And so, they had found their route home, doing what was said to be impossible and leaving Kingdom Hearts. They'd said goodbye at the crossroads inside, each heading toward their own door and forcing it to open.  
  
He blinked a few times when he felt his mother starting to undo the black cloak he was wearing, but said nothing, letting her continue until it was pooled at his feet, not saying a word as she looked over him. However, he was more than prepared for the bone-crushing hug she gave him next. He'd anticipated it, and now returned it, well aware that without his time in the sun, he seemed even paler than usual. That would soon change though. He didn't have any illusions about her not sticking him out back on a lounger in a pair of swim trunks, slathered in suntan lotion. She used to do the same when he was a young child.  
  
He had a vague memory of one of the few days he'd not had it on, and it wasn't pleasant. He remembered it mostly because of the storm that followed the next night, the one that had taken his father away from him. He could hardly remember the man's face now, but he was aware that he looked like him to at least some degree, because his mother always told him he did. After all, he had to get his silver hair and aqua eyes from someone, and it wasn't her or anyone on her side of the family. She had a dull brown for both her eyes and hair, and her hair was slightly frizzy at that. He also remembered because he'd been horribly burned then. She'd forgotten his lotion that morning due to an illness, and he'd ran out to the beach without. He remembered being tired that day, or at least that was what his father had told him, because he didn't know the difference anyway.  
  
When he'd woken in the morning, all he remembered was the sound of his mother's sobbing and his own painfully reddened skin. It had been the only time in his life he'd ever gotten a tan, and now he knew better than to go outside without some kind of lotion to protect himself from the harsh rays of the sun.  
  
He drew back from his mother and offered her a slight smile. "I...know this might sound a bit rude...but can you make me something to eat?"  
  
The slightly wide-eyed look followed by a vigorous nod told him that it was probably just the right thing to say to her at the moment, and he couldn't help but sigh with relief. He slid into her seat and glanced at the novel, smiling faintly at the overly muscle-bound man and the pretty woman holding onto each other in what seemed to be a tragic scene. Reaching out, he took the still warm mug in his hand to sip at the tea. Chamomile, a long time favorite of his. He set it down again to watch her, smiling faintly as she fixed his meal for him.  
  
After just a few moments, she laid a sandwich and a salad in front of him, settling down across from him and sitting down like a girl watching her very much-adored crush to watch him eat it. And eat he did. It had been too long since he'd had anything of his mother's even remotely around him, so even such a simple thing made him happy. He glanced up with some of his salad dressing on his lips when he heard her sigh.  
  
"You're not leaving my sight for the rest of the year."  
  
A few blinks, and then, "You've got to be kidding. I have to...School ... and I want to see Sora again!" That wasn't what he needed to hear, but he knew the mulish look on her face all too well. It was the same one she had gotten when he'd been too sick to go to a birthday part but had insisted. He'd stayed home that day too. But this time it would be different. He gave her just the same look back, determined to win.  
  
------  
  
But he didn't. And he was b linking as she tucked him into bed, wondering how he'd went from giving her an obstinate look, to being put into his pajamas and stuck in bed to 'rest from his ordeal.' It didn't matter... he could sleep now and get over to Sora's again later, so they could talk. They NEEDED to talk. Even so, he was tired, and he couldn't help it as he closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep though he didn't want to. The sound of the doorbell startled him into a very slight wakefulness, but it was shortlived, and he soon fell back into the sweet darkness of sleep, though this time, he wasn't as afraid.  
  
TBC  
  
(1) Taken from the manga, my dears, not from the game.  
  
Well there's another. Slightly shorter than the last, but you all enjoyed it nonetheless, didn't you? Well I hope so, because I'm not writing anymore for it :P Anyway, enjoy and lookie, the review button is still hungry!  
  
Review Button: Feeeed meee I'm dyyyying!!! X.x 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. Neither does Kingdom Hearts 2. But 3 now...evil cackle  
  
AN: Small note to the kiddies. This will eventually be yaoi. Yes, yaoi. That's male/male sex stuff. So if you don't like it, don't read it. On with the fic!  
  
-------  
  
Previously:  
  
But he didn't. And he was b linking as she tucked him into bed, wondering how he'd went from giving her an obstinate look, to being put into his pajamas and stuck in bed to 'rest from his ordeal.' It didn't matter... he could sleep now and get over to Sora's again later, so they could talk. They NEEDED to talk. Even so, he was tired, and he couldn't help it as he closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep though he didn't want to. The sound of the doorbell startled him into a very slight wakefulness, but it was short-lived, and he soon fell back into the sweet darkness of sleep, though this time, he wasn't as afraid.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sora pressed the doorbell after a moment's hesitation, chewing on his lower lip as he fingered the key chain in his pocket. It was his lucky crown one, and he wanted Riku to have it. That way, if they got separated again, they would be together. He smiled to Riku's mother when she opened it and presented it to her.  
  
"Could you give this to Riku for me? I didn't have it on me when I brought him home so..."  
  
She nodded in response and took it by the ring. "He's asleep right now, so you'll have to come back later Sora... much later."  
  
Sora only blinked a few times, but by the time he had opened his mouth to ask her why, the door was being shut in his face. He thought to himself on why she was being so mean, but rationalized quickly that it was just because she wanted to spend some time with Riku herself, without anyone else interfering. His own mom had done much the same, secluding him from everyone for nearly two months. It had driven him nuts, but eventually she had let him go out again. Slowly, he turned and walked down the stairs, glancing up in time to see a curtain swinging closed.  
  
A frown creased his brow as he walked down and turned toward home again. It had seemed almost as if she didn't want him there at all. But that couldn't be right, after all, he and Riku were best friends, or, were anyway, before the entire mess with Kingdom Hearts. And he hoped to be again. It was just a matter of time before they were again. At least, that's what he hoped for.  
  
He shook his head a little and headed back for the docks, wheeling himself back out to the play island, well prepared for the entourage that greeted him. He refused at first, to answer the questions being thrown at him, simply sitting in his boat with the paddle across his lap. A small smile finally graced his lips when they shut up.  
  
"Yes, Wakka, that was one of my friends from the other worlds, no, you can't meet him right now Tidus, and forget it Kairi, I'm not telling you if he's cute." He answered them all in one fell swoop, looking past them to the girl who still adored the yellow dresses, knowing how quiet she'd been. The once hyperactive Selphie had a knowing look on her face, as if she knew he wasn't telling them the truth. He finally climbed from his boat, walking past the three on the beach that were now pouting at his back, pausing in front of her.  
  
"It was Riku, wasn't it Sora?" she asked, her voice quiet enough so that it wouldn't carry back to the others. A raised brow was her only answer. "You would have let us see him if it wasn't... I know that much about you still."  
  
Sora simply smiled and nodded. "It was...but let's keep it a secret, kay Selph? He doesn't really need the grief right now. His mom's put him on lockdown...like mine did."  
  
Selphie simply nodded. "Probably shouldn't tell Kairi anyway, considering she really thinks he's evil now."  
  
He nodded with a hint of a sigh. It was more than a bit irritating, when he was remembering how he and Riku had welcomed her without really any concern for what others would think. "Thanks though Selph...it means a lot that you're not angry too." He was given a smile for it and he couldn't help but grin as she all but skipped off to climb the ladder to the platform overlooking this side of the island. Some things didn't change at all. Shaking his head some, he moved off of the beach through the seaside shack, heading up the winding stairs to go across the bridge to the Paopu island. Crawling up onto the tree, he laid back against the trunk, thinking again of how he was going to get Riku out of the house so he could see him and talk to him.  
  
There was of course, trying to crawl up to his window, but then again, Riku had a balcony, so that made things slightly difficult since it jutted out. He could always try to glide to it from a tree he supposed. What good were skills like that if you couldn't even use them? So his mind was made up. He would climb the oak tree about fifty feet in front of Riku's window then glide onto his balcony. His mother would never know he was even there. Hopefully when he went in, Riku would be asleep or waiting for him to come in. He could wake him up silently at least. A sigh escaped him as he closed his eyes, folding his arms behind his head, one leg propped up on the tree while the other dangled on the side. For now though, he would take a nap.  
  
------  
  
Dusk slowly fell on the tropical paradise, causing all the teens to head home, but one lone figure stayed on the Paopu. He was awake now, and standing up, looking over the water to the mainland with a hint of a frown. He could see the palace that Riku called a house from here, and it only strengthened his resolve. First he would have dinner then tell his mother he was going to see how Riku was doing. It was, after all, true. He hopped down from the tree into the water, swimming the small distance to his boat and climbing into it.  
  
He repeated his actions by rowing over the slightly choppier waves from this afternoon and retying his boat before heading back home, glancing to where Riku's house was. It was easily the second largest on the island, the largest being the mayor's of course. A determined look crossed his face before he headed into his house, giving a usual cheerful greeting to his mother and telling her that he would go to see Riku after dinner. Her response was to set a platter of cookies on the table for him to give to Riku when he got there. Sometimes he just loved his mother to death. She was more like a teenager than an adult sometimes.  
  
He gave her a bright smile and slipped into his seat, sitting a bit on his hands to keep himself from bouncing. Not that it really helped. He was still rocking in his seat some. When his mother set his dinner in front of him, he all but inhaled it so he could finish faster. After all, he still needed a shower and to change his clothing. And he relished taking long showers now. Upon finishing, he pecked his mother's cheek and dashed upstairs and into his bedroom. Dark clothing made for better sneaking. So, out came clothing similar to what he was wearing now, but much darker, shades of black with white trim. Riku would get a surprise.  
  
When he was sure he had everything, he finally went into the shower, washing up in half the time it normally took him to get clean and climbing out to comb the tangles out of his hair. It still stuck up, and seemingly in more spikes, than before, but he'd long since given up on getting it to be completely tamed. With a bit of a shrug, he picked up a towel to dry himself off, careful to not let it touch the floor or the new water mess. His mother would ground him for a week if she found it, so when he was finished, he dropped it to step on it, nudging it around with his feet while he pulled on his shirt and zipped it up. Next came the black jacket, then the pants that came to just below his knee. Once again he was careful to not let them touch the still watery floor. When he finished though, he kicked up the towel and used a new one to mop the floor dry, tossing both in the hamper before making his way back to his room to add socks and shoes to his ensemble.  
  
Finally finished, he gave himself a quick once-over in the mirror on the back of his door, then made his way downstairs to grab the cookies and head over to see Riku. For a moment, he debated on going to the front door first, but that would probably make his mother watch him. So, thinking on that, he headed outside, walking along the back streets to find Riku's balcony in the dark.  
  
Not that it was hard... the nightly treks they'd made to each other's houses as kids almost ensured they could find their ways blindfolded. And the tree in front of Riku's balcony was an easy feat to do as well. One hand over the other, oh, there's a knob there to grab onto for support, and here's a branch to step on, and there, there was Riku's balcony, a dull white not too far away. If he jumped and glided from here, he should be able to make it. He glanced at the cookies in his grasp and frowned a little, putting the edge in his mouth and gripping it with his teeth tightly. With a soft sigh, he braced himself then leapt, going into a glide the instant he felt himself starting to fall, reaching for the balcony with a determined look. He just had to make it.  
  
And make it he did, landing softly and catching the plate as it fell from his mouth, working his jaw a little until he could smile properly. He moved silently to lay the cookie plate on the table outside, looking on the half-moon shaped balcony with a slight smile before heading for the double doors that separated it from the house. He pulled on the handles some and frowned when they only clicked in response, showing that the door was locked. Well, no matter. He could get in anywhere. Stepping back, he pulled out his Keyblade, reaching forward with the very tip to touch the blade, pleased when another soft click sounded in the night. The doors were open, and the Keyblade vanished into thin air. He moved to pick up the cookies again then went back to the doors to push them open, smiling softly at the darkened room. Moonlight showing on the bed told him Riku was in it, covered with a thin blanket and laying on his side, facing away from the window.  
  
He reached behind him to close the door softly, stepping inside to put the plate of cookies onto a small table before slowly walking toward the bed. He paused at a slightly unfamiliar sound then shook his head. It was only Riku, breathing softly. He was startled when his friend suddenly turned, laying on his back now, his eyes closed, his pale lips slightly parted. From the frown line between his brows, it seemed he was having a nightmare. He walked over silently, slowly sinking down onto the edge, reaching up to brush back the hair from his forehead. He wasn't surprised when his hand came back slightly damp, not from a fever, but from sweat. So Riku was having a nightmare. It wasn't really surprising. But then again, considering that he was home, and under house arrest essentially, didn't really help. Sora had nightmares of his own for nearly three months after he'd been home, so he could easily sympathize.  
  
"No...Sora..."  
  
Riku's plaintive moan startled him enough that he almost fell off the bed, and he stopped touching him, wondering vaguely what he was dreaming about him.  
  
"Please...don't..." Riku had shifted again, turning onto his other side. "Don't....want to hurt you..."  
  
Sora shook his head some and reached down to touch Riku's shoulder and shake him awake, but paused again when Riku began to mumble.  
  
"I'll save Kairi for you...you'll see...get her heart back..."  
  
He blinked a few times and touched him, shaking very lightly and blinking when he was yanked down and across Riku, green eyes that were unfocused staring at him through the dark.  
  
TBC  
  
Not much of a cliffhanger, is it? But it's the end of this chapter, simply because I can't think of much more to write. I don't suppose that anyone knows how to get the stars and underscores to stay in your writing, do you? It's being...really picky with me. 


End file.
